The Administrative Core of the Center for Skeletal Research will have responsibility for managing the Core Facilities, the Pilot and Feasibility Program, and the Enrichment Program of the Center. Ms. Latanya Turner, as Administrator and Fiscal Officer, will assist Drs. Kronenberg and Demay in their roles as Program Directors. The Program Directors will meet monthly with the Core Directors and at least four times yearly with an Executive Committee, made up of distinguished scientists from the Center and two-three scientists from outside the Center. This committee will provide advice about all aspects of management. A major principle of management will be that Core Facilities are not static, but must constantly change, as scientific advances change the priorities for Core services and as the demand for various services changes. Another major principle is that the Core budgets will depend on user fees to cover virtually all supply costs, with discounts for early investigators with limited funding. An emphasis on mentoring and instruction by core leaders will permeate all activities of the Center. The cores, several lecture series, and a website will both enrich the bone community and serve to continually expand the community by reaching previously uninvolved bone scientists throughout New England and scientists from outside the bone field. Management of core facilities will make the bone science of a large group of talented investigators more efficient and facilitate the entry of new investigators to the bone field. All of these efforts will lead to speedier novel strategies to diagnose and treat bone diseases.